


Familie Bunt

by LittleMissOverlord



Category: Familie Braun
Genre: Antisemitismus, Das Rating ist FÜR DIE NAZIS, Diskriminierung gegen Behinderte, Epistolary, Hassparolen, ICH WARNE NOCHMAL WEGEN DEN NAZIS, M/M, Nazis, Rassismus, Sexismus, am Ende sind sie keine mehr aber ich möchte klar machen dass das Nazis sind, chat fic, etwas Prosa wirds aber schon geben, ich meins ernst Leute, in jedem Kapitel sind in den Notizen nochmal extra Warnungen
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-05 00:49:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20480240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissOverlord/pseuds/LittleMissOverlord
Summary: Nachdem Thomas mit Lara ausgezogen ist, scheint es, als wäre zumindest ein Problem gelöst - aber leider fängt die Scheiße in Wirklichkeit gerade erst an. Von der Frage, wo man auf Dauer denn wohnen soll (bei Laras Oma und Opa sicher nicht, es sei denn Opa hört ganz schnell mit dem Kettenrauchen auf), währe da noch die ganze Sache mit Laras Schule, die komischen Blicke von Alex aus der Gruppentherapie, und wie das mit der Entradikalisierung jetzt genau laufen soll und vor allem woran man merkt, dass man fertig ist damit, das scheint auch niemand so genau sagen zu können.Aber auch Kai hat es nicht leicht - erst hat man ihm in der Werkstatt gekündigt, dann schleppt sein neuer Mitbewohner ständig irgendwelche Kanaken in die Wohnung, als ob es nicht schon schlimm genug wäre, mit einem davon zusammen wohnen zu müssen. Und dann hetzten ihm auch noch irgendwelche Assis den Verfassungsschutz auf den Hals. Also muss eine Weile alles absolut Politically Correct ablaufen - solange ihn die nervigen Arschlöcher vom BKA beschatten, zumindest. Und was bitte ist denn eine bessere Tarnung als mit dem Vater von nem Negerkind befreundet zu sein?Aber Kai hat sich selbst einiges über Thomas einzugestehen - und Thomas sich über ihn.





	1. Thomas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnung für: Kais name in Thomas Handy ist ein H*tler-Wortwitz.

[ ](https://imgur.com/VpQUyDW)

[ ](https://imgur.com/u9iWz2r)

[ ](https://imgur.com/B2HqKGF)

[ ](https://imgur.com/Yf7U5bF)

[ ](https://imgur.com/cfxQC4D)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich hab selbst grad ein paar anstrengende Wochen voller Vermieter-anschreiben und Besichtigungsterminen hinter mir; fast alle dieser Chats sind von wahren Ereignissen inspiriert.


	2. Kai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnung für: Antisemitismus, Homophobie, Ausländerfeindlichkeit, Rassismus

[ ](https://imgur.com/wZ8R3zf)

[ ](https://imgur.com/TWVkTVd)

[ ](https://imgur.com/qk6e6jk)

[ ](https://imgur.com/oB3H6wJ)

[ ](https://imgur.com/aC70j5F)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich schwöre bald klopft der Verfassungsschutz an MEINE Tür, ich glaube, diese Websiten mit den seltenen Orden aus dem 2. Weltkrieg die ich hierfür gegooglet hab, werden allesamt beobachtet. Sowas offensichtlich rechtes hab ich in meinem ganzen Leben noch nicht gesehen.


	3. Thomas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnung für: Kais Name in Thomas Handy (schon wieder), genereller Naziismus, Eltern

[ ](https://imgur.com/kqB9Dv4)

[ ](https://imgur.com/xOVeYHj)

[ ](https://imgur.com/E1gPawl)

[ ](https://imgur.com/oL7UCmC)

[ ](https://imgur.com/EEnFRqS)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo offenbar kriegt das Ding hier ernsthaft Hits? Krass, hätt ich ehrlich nicht gedacht lol. Wenn ihr Bock auf n bisschen Meta habt, dann guckt gerne mal bei mir auf Tumblr vorbei (@ vdoesbookrecs). Ansonsten freue ich mich auch über jeden Kudos, Kommentar oder Review ;)


	4. Kai

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnung für: Gefüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüühle

[](https://imgur.com/FWzRQr9)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >:))


	5. Kai

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnung für: Homophobie, Ausländerfeindlichkeit

[ ](https://imgur.com/IIFMTu6)

[ ](https://imgur.com/mRRvHWd)

[ ](https://imgur.com/9I7lRBU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chatverläufe: Jetzt mit Profilbildern aber immer noch nicht mit blauen Häkchen!


	6. Thomas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnungen für: Das N-Wort; absolut schreckliche Hygienezustände in einer Wohnung; implizierten Drogenmissbrauch

[ ](https://imgur.com/ReQETqa)

[ ](https://imgur.com/5uJ9PsJ)

[ ](https://imgur.com/GWaY7d1)

[ ](https://imgur.com/zj9jUOe)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boah, das ist ganz schön her, dass ich das letzte Kapitel geuploaded habe. Aber keine Sorge - Es geht weiter!  
Kommentare, Kudos, Reviews - alles herzlichst erwünscht! Ich freue mich auf euer Feedback!


	7. Kai

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnungen für: Nazis mit Waffen, das homophobe S-Wort, impliziertes Vortäuschen falscher Tatsachen

[](https://imgur.com/RpAmL2t)

[](https://imgur.com/xb5qUeV)

[](https://imgur.com/zPxfYi3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es geht weiter! Und es nimmt endlich alles Fahrt auf! Freut euch auf bis zu 200% mehr Plot in den kommenden Kapiteln!


	8. Thomas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnungen für: Impliziertes Mobbing auf dem Schulhof, Streit, Therapie, Nazis mit scharfen Waffen, Gerichtsverhandlungen, deutsche Bürokratie  
DISCLAIMER: Ich hab persönlich nichts gegen Jannis Niewöhner und ich hab ehrlich nicht gecheckt dass das der Name von nem bekannten deutschen Schauspieler ist bis mich ein aufmerksamer Leser darauf aufmerksam gemacht hat. Und weil ich nicht an Edits bevor man mit dem ganzen Ding fertig ist glaube, bleibt der Name da voraussichtlich so drin wie er drin steht. Sorry.

* * *

**ELTERNBRIEF AN ALLE ELTERN DER THEODOR HEUSS GRUNDSCHULE ZUM VORTRAG „MOBBING UNTER GRUNDSCHÜLERN“ AM KOMMENDEN MONTAG**

  
Hallo liebe Eltern,

  
wie schon am letzten Elternabend angekündigt wird am kommenden Montag, den 24.02 von 19 bis 22 Uhr der Vortrag _„Mobbing unter Grundschülern“_ in der Aula des Alexander von Humboldt Gymnasiums stattfinden. Es referiert Frau Dipl. Psych. Andrea Seitzersberger. Das Humboldt Gymnasium befindet sich gleich neben unserer Schule, deswegen sollte die Anfahrt keine Probleme bereiten. Parkmöglichkeiten bestehen in der Tiefgarage auf der Herzensberger Straße. Für Getränke und Häppchen in der Pause wird gesorgt.  
Angesichts der von Eltern und Lehrern beobachteten Zunahme an Hänseleien und Cliquenbildung auf dem Schulhof und der daraus ersichtlichen Dringlichkeit der Lage wird darum gebeten, dass **pro Elternhaus** **mindestens ein Elternteil** an dieser hochwichtigen Veranstaltung teilnimmt. Sollten Sie aus triftigem Grund verhindert sein, können Sie das Skript und weitere Broschüren zur Veranstaltung ab dem folgenden Montag bei Frau Gerstnitsch im Sekretariat anfordern.

  
Mit freundlichen Grüßen,

Milo Jantsche, stellvertretender Rektor

* * *

**Ladung**

Sehr geehrter Herr Braun,

  
In der Verhandlung der Staatsanwaltschaft gegen Jannis Niewöhner sind Sie als Zeuge zur Aussage geladen. Gegenstand der Anklage ist der Tatbestand der Volksverhetze, das Planen eines terroristischen Anschlags auf die Bundestagsabgeordneten Walter Schmid, Astrid Kamschultzer, Herbert Meiningen und Johanna von Owenen, sowie der Besitz von mehreren scharfen Waffen und Munition ohne ausreichender Genehmigung. Die Anhörung findet am

  
**Dientag, den 24.05.2017 um 13.00 im Raum 302a des Landgerichts Berlin**

  
statt. Sollten Sie aus trefflichem Grund an diesem Tage verhindert sein, bitten wir um sofortige telefonische Mitteilung. Sollten Sie ohne triftigen Grund am gegebenen Termin nicht vor Gericht erscheinen, kann Ihnen ein Ordnungsgeld in Höhe von bis zu 2 000 € verhängt werden.

  
Mit freundlichen Grüßen,

Marc-Maximilian Müller  
Landgericht Berlin

* * *

[](https://imgur.com/YWvfxY5)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THERAPIE. Wenn ihr die Möglichkeit habt, GEHT HIN. Es BRINGT WAS, auch bei ganz kleinen Problemen und bei ganz großen sowieso! Wer in Deutschland wohnt hat's eh gut weil DIE KRANKENKASSE AUCH EINE THERAPIE ÜBERNIMMT!!!!!! Das läuft so: Ihr geht zum Hausarzt, erzählt dem ein bisschen was davon wies euch so geht, und der schreibt euch ein Rezept! FERTIG! Und ja, DIE KRANKENKASSE ÜBERNIMMT AUCH KLINIKAUFENTHALTE!! Das geht dann so: Ihr geht zum Hausarzt und sagt 'mir geht's in letzter Zeit so schlecht ich glaub ich würde gerne in eine Klinik' und dann schreibt der euch nen Einweisungsschein!! So einfach ist das und ES BRINGT WIRKLICH WAS, auch wenn man sich am Anfang echt bescheuert vorkommt!!!! Glaubt mir!!!!  
Außerdem: Wir tun jetzt einfach mal so als währe Ingenieur was was man an der Uni studiert und nicht an der Hochschule....


	9. Kai

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >:)  
Warnungen für: Homophobie, Transphobie, komplizierte Gefühle

[](https://imgur.com/loou7Jn)

[](https://imgur.com/SaPpT5E)

[](https://imgur.com/yXZ6AQ6)

[](https://imgur.com/aL0SHxA)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact! Den Club Rauschgold gibt es wirklich und da werden auch regelmäßig Drag Shows veranstaltet! Apropos Drag Shows: Ich möchte an dieser Stelle die Gelegenheit ergreifen um mich bei der gesamten queeren Community aber vor allem bei allen Drag Queens der Welt für den wohl schlechtesten Drag Name der Welt zu entschuldigen. Es tut mir wirklich leid, aber es ist mir wirklich nichts besseres eingefallen und jetzt ist es zu spät. Ich verspreche, mich in Zukunft zu bessern.  
Kommentare, Kudos, Reviews sind wie immer herzlichst erwünscht! Wer errät wie lange ich die beiden noch zappeln lasse bis sie endlich aufhören sich anzukeifen wie zwei angepisste Frettchen kriegt nen virtuellen Keks xD


	10. Thomas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnungen für: Impliziertes Mobbing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich hab grad nen halbwegs guten Lauf und deswegen versuche ich, so viel wie möglich zu schreiben damit ihr nicht wieder Monate auf ein einziges Update warten müsst wie letztes Mal. Also freut euch auf ne Menge neue Kapitel während meine Motivationsphase (read: Prokrastination von echt wichtigem Unizeugs) anhält!  
Kommentare, Kudos, Reviews wie immer herzlichst erwünscht!


	11. Kai

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnungen für: impliziertes Stalking; heftiges Spielen mit Gefühlen

[](https://imgur.com/fw95Wf5)

[](https://imgur.com/mPQx70O)

[](https://imgur.com/D9G7mAY)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Achtet auf die Timestamps >:)
> 
> Kommentare, Kudos, Reviews - her damit!


	12. Kai

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnungen für: Rassistische Beleidigungen, Homophobie, ein riesengroßer Arschlochmove

[](https://imgur.com/x0UHfVS)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >:)  
>:D  
>:DDD


	13. Thomas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnungen für: Homophobie, schlechte Eltern

[ ](https://imgur.com/ankJkif)

[ ](https://imgur.com/Kdc5x6r)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ja, langsam geht's auch hier mal weiter! Wer wissen will, was ich in der Zwischenzeit gemacht hab (und zufällig Tatort Münster guckt) kann gerne mal auf mein Profil klicken und meine neueste Fic lesen :). So, und das wars schon was Eigenwerbung angeht xD. 
> 
> Lasst mir, wie immer, gerne einen Kommentar, ein Kudos oder ein Review da!


	14. Kai

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnungen für: Generelles Nazitum, leichter Rassismus, Diskussion von illegalen Waffen & Munition

[ ](https://imgur.com/Wkppw4r)

[ ](https://imgur.com/NYlazkk)

[ ](https://imgur.com/yV8fROc)

[ ](https://imgur.com/cK9lgJ8)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zu den Situation mit dem "Stalker", den Thomas laut Kai hat, habe ich eine Sache zu sagen: https://youtu.be/DTsdKycVZZ4
> 
> Ansonsten freue ich mich, wie immer, über Kommentare, Kudos, Reviews und dergleichen :)


End file.
